


Wakey Wakey, Blakey

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang wakes Blake up for important morning affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey, Blakey

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3yf16x/wakey_wakey_lil_blakey_selene5deum_on_tumblr/cycxrmk?context=3
> 
> Source: http://selene5deum.tumblr.com/post/133215929841/cuddle-doodle-cause-today-fucked-me-up

Sleep. Pleasant, relaxing sleep.

Where thoughts and dreams went hand in hand and...

"Wakey wakey lil'Blakey!"

Blake inched her sleep-heavy eyelids open.

Two very awake, very violet eyes blinked.

"Mmmph." Blake mumbled, stretching her arms and legs out, feeling sensation return to them.

Yang noticed Blake's back arch and ticked her ribs, causing Blake to gasp and retract her limbs, rewarded with a gentle slap on her head for her mischievous antics.

"Ya-ng." Blake groaned. "I tell you not to do that. Every single day."

Yang chuckled. "Hey, you catch me at a perfect tickling time, you go for it."

Blake sighed, wondering if it was going to be too much trouble to go back to sleep.

"It's nine in the morning, Blake. On a weekend." Yang said. "And I haven't got my kiss from my kitten yet."

"was havin' a lie in." Blake mumbled. "Give me a minit'"

Yang laid next to Blake as she slowly woke up.

Blake extended her arms, this time to pull Yang in close, one around Yang's midriff, the other towards Yang's face.

But Blake was still tired, and ended up cuddling Yang, craving the warmth of Yang and not caring about much else.

"Wakey wakey, lil' Blakey" Yang repeated, nuzzling her girlfriend. Her arms drew Blake in closer, Blake letting a half-groan, half-purr escape her lips, conflicted whether to cuddle and kiss or sleep.

Both were very tempting, but Yang was determined for her kiss, and started to shower kisses onto Blake's face- cheeks, closed eyelids, forehead, anywhere but Blake's own lips, punctuating each one with part of a sentence.

"You. Are. Going. To. Kiss. Me. Or. I. Will. Keep. On. Doing. Th-"

Blake tilted her head and caught Yang's lips with her own, and a thrumming purr came from her throat.

She kissed Yang again, addicted to how Yang craved her affection.

Then something that was _not_ a purr made itself known, loudly grumbling, complaining about how empty it was.

Yang stole a third kiss as Blake's stomach complained, then she patted Blake's gurgling belly.

"You hungry, hon?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Blake replied, breaking the embrace so she could sit up and properly wake up.

"Well, I was up extra early and got kippers from the docks. Want to share one with me?"

"Kippers? What did I do to deserve this?" Blake asked.

"You're awesome? And I love the way you look at me when I do something special for you. Like you are now."

Blake blushed, and hugged Yang.

"You get up and showered, I'll cook the kippers for us, okay?" Yang said, getting off the bed and scratching Blake's feline ears.

"Sure." Blake replied. "And thank you."

"Anything for you, Blake." Yang said, smiling as she walked to the kitchenette.


End file.
